Saving Gold: The Journey Through Heartache & Hell To Happiness
by wolfy1.29.13
Summary: Eighty-six days, ten weeks, two-and-a-half months, Johnny's still gone and Ponyboy is still in pain. He throws himself into his life mechanically, and nobody understands, even his new found home in the firehouse. What if somebody you never expected would be the one to change that? Darry isn't happy and Ponyboy leaves home again...with his new daughter. HIATUS CAUSE OF WORK OVERLOAD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! So this is one of my favorite books and I notice there isn't really a story like this, so I'm naturally for the "if it isn't there just make it." policy. I hope you guys enjoy and please read and review. all comments of nature are welcome but if you're going to flame me, please tell me what I could do better. Be it description, character personality, or anything in between I'm all ears. I've done a ton of research to make this fic as historically accurate with the time period as possible and any money amounts are that times amount, not modern day equivalents.

-chapter 1-

Johnny's still gone. Eighty-six days, ten weeks, two and-a-half months, and there's still the pain. Darry's still patching things up with and I've just been throwing myself into school and track. Straight A's with a 4.0 GPA and number one on the team and I still can't numb my pain or feel pride in myself. I quit smoking, started eating healthier, exercise like a madman, even let my hair start to get back to its original color but kept it trimmed at my ears. It looks real nice when I layer and semi-curl it to make it wavy. To boot my now buffed up build, even if I'm no steroid-muscle freak. The guys are of course still family, but it just isn't the same since that night.

Since my recount of our story, my English teach keeps coming 'round and asking about what I really took away from it all. Or if I want to be a serious writer, but I've got my sights set on a firefighter. I keep reliving that day in the burning church as Johnny and I became heroes. It felt unbelievable despite all the heartache that day caused. Imagine all those people thanking you from the bottom of their hearts and knowing you saved lives, knowing that someone gets to see another day because of _you_.

I think Johnny-Cake would agree that it'd be somethin' he'd want to do if he'd a come out alright. I've even been taking afternoon and weekend sessions at the local firehouse to learn all that comes with the job, even if I don't graduate for three more years. The guys down at the firehouse are really alright, a cool group. I've even accompanied them twice in the truck and suited up in all the equipment. Practicing all the drills with them that they go through is tough work but rewarding, not to mention enjoyable. My nickname there is Pony-Fire. I've started to look at the dusty-red brick building as a second home.

I stroll down that way now as I stop to stare at the sunset, fading in the sky of orange clashing with the swallowing blackness approaching in the night, but the clouds rolling in indicating a storm if not a light shower. Alone again with my thoughts, I wonder if it'll ever stop feeling like I'm just going through the motions like some robot. I ask myself what more I can do to get back to what my life used to feel like. Darry, Soda and I, we all had each other and still do but it just isn't the same, nothing is. I stand there for so long the beginning rain snaps me back to reality and I break out into a jog.

I see the firehouse and start rounding my way to the back along the east wing when, suddenly my ears catch something that makes my brain freeze. The rain's gotten heavier but I don't even realize I'm getting soaked as my thick skull tries to process the sound. Suddenly I see someone running just in view of the firehouse, I make out a woman with tangled and dirty hair matching her dark coat and baggy sweatpants as she disappears in the rain. Seeing her make my feet unconsciously kick up as I track down the sound, muffled by the rumbling thunder.

When I reach the sound, I come to the heavy metal door that's the back exit/entrance to the now familiar place. Next to it is the giant dumpster filled with anything from burnt food to empty fire extinguishers. I half consider starting to sift through the trash, until I realize there's a soaked cardboard box by the door. Peering inside my heart stops; down in the confines of the mushy cardboard is a baby wrapped in a ragged, dirty towel. Carefully, I gingerly reach in and bring the squalling little bundle to my chest.

"Hey guys! Guys, are you here?" I holler at the top of my lungs once inside the safety of a dry roof.

I realize the firefighters must not have heard the baby's cries over the rain if the kid wasn't here that long like I suspect. Three or four of the ten stumble down from the upstairs loft they all call the home and board. Their eyes widen at the discovery of a whimpering tyke in my arms.

"Pony-Fire, where'd you-oh no, don't tell me we got another one! That's the third one since I been on!" Jason, a second-year member of the crew wails.

"Huh? You-you mean this seriously happens?!" I blink in bewilderment, I'd always heard the jokes and tall tales of babies being left at the firehouse since they'd first opened, but I didn't take em serious.

"Of course this seriously happens Pony. Though, there's usually only one every five years or so. The past two years we've gotten a couple more then expected, though it's nothin' we can't deal with. It's just always hard to take em in for a couple days or a week and then have to send em off to the local kids' home a couple of towns over." Stephen, a senior member for twenty years, explains.

"Oh, you keep them while you look for the parents, huh. Okay that makes sense." I mutter and nod to myself.

"Yeah, did ya see anybody before ya found the kid?" Stephen asks with a serious gaze as the kid's big brown eyes look up into my bluish-grey ones.

"Uh-huh, I-I saw a woman with dirty and tangled dark hair. Her clothes were even dirtier and were raggedy or baggy, I dunno. I just didn't get to good a look before she vanished." I recall the image of the dirty, frightened woman outside.

"Mm-hmm and judging by the looks of that tyke's 'blanket', I'd say the poor girl is a homeless vagrant. She couldn't care for her baby with no home herself so she gave the little one up." Stephen's gravely voice is gruffer and more solemn then usual.

"First things first, we gotta get the kid cleaned up and comfy. There's that old crib in the boss' office and I can go dig out those old clothes we used last time 'round." Jack, a five year, says as he jerks his thumb in the front of the station's direction.

"Sure Jack, go on and tell Chief about the new arrival. Pony-Fire, give the kid here." Stephen says, reaching his arms out to take the baby.

I hesitate for a beat, debating on whether or not to hand the kid over because I'm thinking about that home the baby will now undoubtedly go to in a few days to a week. Then I extend out my arms and begin to hand the tyke over. As soon as, the warmth of my chest leaves the baby, he bursts out crying, the shrill bellow akin to a newborn. I immediately pull the baby back to me and start rocking the kid gently in my arms, the crying stops.

"Well I'll be," Stephen mutters, "Looks like the baby likes you, Pony-Fire. Okay then, you can give the tyke a bath and dress him. The poor kid will freak if anybody else tries it, most likely." He chuckles at the ghastly look of horror on my face, all due the prominent possibility I might screw up and hurt the tiny, fragile body in my arms.

After some gentle yet stern coaxing from Stephen and the other members of the now gathered team, I keep my right hand under the baby's head as I place her-yes her- in an inch-filled basin of warm water. I take a lathered up, Ivory soaped rag that Chief, William Robert or Billy Bob, hands me. Carefully yet thoroughly, I tenderly scrub the baby's body. Making double sure to get good her under neck and…um…private areas. When she's clean, I lay her gently on a clean, spread out towel, then diaper and dress her carefully yet firmly to avoid any accidents.

Swaddling her in a soft yellow blanket, I lay her down and look at her now clean skin, a healthy fairness of a Caucasian decent. Her soft brunette locks sit messily on her head, standing out against her pure dark brown eyes that lack any discoloring blend or yellow rings around the iris. Her nose is the smallest I've ever seen, and she possesses delicately soft, oval, facial features. She's surprisingly attached to me, not letting any of the other guys come near her or fussing if I leave the room.

"You need a name." I muse to the baby in the crib. "I can't call you 'Girl', now, can I, Sweetie-Pie? Hmm…I've always liked the name Riley." I grin from ear to ear after some thought, but my face falls at the simple reality that Darry will never let me keep her or that I don't know the first thing about really caring for a baby.

_She's so cute too, with her eyes that remind me of Pepsi-Cola and that soft brown hair and oval face, she could easily be a Curtis not to mention my daughter. Riley Patricia Curtis. _I muse the sound of her unofficial full name in my head, smiling again as she adopts her middle name from her unofficial Uncle Soda.

"Oh, should we start calling you Daddy now, Pony-Fire?" I whirl around to face Roger, a third year who loves to tease. "Still, that kiddo's taken an awful sweetness to you, and looks like her affections are returned, ha?"

"Yea, in yer dreams Roger, Darry would dance the Houlka before lettin' me keep the angel. I bet Sweetie-Pie here wouldn't even like him anyway, would you Riley?" I ask in a sweet coo to my little angel. My face falls again as I realize I'm falling for the sweet face of the girl without hesitation, damn.

"Hahaha! Pony you already named her?! Man are you a sucker for a pair of pretty browns or what? I'll tell you what, since _Riley _here likes ya so much why don't I call Darry and let you stay here for the weekend? She won't let any of us so much as touch her and someone has to take care of her, right?"

My lips frown at the offer and my eyes narrow. I know I need to cut off ties before I get in over my head, but the thought of that kids' home plagues my brain. Darry had always warned me about those homes ever since Mom and Dad died. I can't imagine the poor angel growing up there and if anybody would know acceptance it's the Curtis' and their impromptu gang-family. Still there's no way Darry would let me quit school and nobody would be able to watch her with me at school and Soda and Darry at work…unless,

"Hey Chief, c'mon over here and tell me somethin'." I call him over.

"What's it boy?" He mutters under his thick white eyebrows and mustache, his deep booming voice not lost in his old age of sixty.

"Is there any possible way you guys could let me and Riley live here?" I gesture to the crib that holds my possible daughter.

"You mean you wanna drop outta school, get a job, live here until you save money to get a place, and raise the girl-_Riley_?" His eyebrows practically shoot off his head.

"Listen, I know Darry would blow a gasket if I said I wanted to quit school, let alone raise a kid, but I can't imagine her goin' somewhere I been trained to fear for so long. If I wanna raise her though, I gotta drop out 'cause if I don't, then nobody would be watchin' her. At least let me stay over the weekend and get a taste of raising a baby before I make a permanent decision, _please _Chief. My brothers always taught me that family is everything and Riley's mom gave her up so she can go to a loving family, not some hell house!" Chief raises a hand to silence my rave and I promptly stand at silent attention as he eyes me.

"You will stay here for the weekend and see what raising her would be like. You will go home with her for the night following and plead your case to your family if this trial doesn't persuade your change of heart. If worse comes top worst you are welcome here as a _last resort. _But boy, I implore ya to think _highly _'bout what yer doing. Think of what you're throwing away, and on an impulse of connection. If it were that easy to be a parent there'd be not a single homeless child in the world, boy." With that, he walks away and leaves me to my thoughts.

The next two days are tough; the baby wakes up at all hours of the night needing something. I learn to feed and take care of her properly even through my sleep-addled brain. By the second night I can't get her to sleep and don't know what to do, but refuse to ask for help, when I get an idea. In a sleep-filled voice, singing a simple melody:

_Hush little one now don't you cry, I promise everything will be alright._

_When your darkest fears come out, I'll hold you through the night._

_I'll be there to dry your tears, to catch you as you fall._

_I'll be there to see you through it all._

_Know this my little baby, Daddy loves you most of all._

_When you're standin' at the crossroads, and when you're forced to choose._

_I pray I've taught you to stand tall, make the call._

_I know you won't lose; you're my precious baby girl._

_Through these years, I promise to give you the world._

_Doing the best I can, to see you one day stand up on your own, and make your way._

_On the arrival of that fateful day, I pray you'll know._

_That Daddy loves you most of all. _

_When you take that leap, I pray you'll keep,_

_all I've taught you close and that you'll know, that Daddy loves you most of all._

_You were blessed with beauty beyond the stars._

_I've watched you break so many hearts._

_But baby always remember when, you were just a little girl and we'd watch the sunset._

_I pray you never forget._

_I hope I taught you not to regret, the mistakes you might make._

_Baby always remember, that even when you leave, no matter what path you take,_

_It's alright to come back to the beginning, if your world won't stop spinning,_

_And I hope every time you need it you'll recall,_

_That Daddy loves you most of all._

As I sing I picture the future; a happy little girl racing to my arms. Our house during the holidays once she is accepted by the family, and being best buddies with me and Uncle Soda. A mini-tornado of a girl running around without shoes, this despite my warnings and parental threats. Me, helping her with homework even when she's getting frustrated enough to rip her hair out. Me, as I'm jogging early in the morning with her on a bike to keep up with me when she's a toddler, but eventually she's running beside me. Her, as she's bringing home her first Straight-A report card to me, and being so proud of herself with a big smile on her face as she's walking through the door. Suddenly I'm not so tired anymore and she's snuggled to my chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I pack an old, army green diaper bag: three outfits, a pack of twenty diapers/a Ziploc bag of wipes, three baby bottles, the box of formula/formula scooper, the baby blanket, two pacifiers, the folder full of all her medical info/adoption papers and a blank birth certificate, (that the doctors at the hospital gave Chief as part of something mandatory before she leaves for the home) and a toy I bought in town after her doctor visit yesterday; an all light tan teddy bear with a gold ribbon on its neck. When we're all packed I put her securely in the car seat the guys bought me as a "congratulations gift" and walk home with her asleep.

When I walk through the front gate the guys and Soda all tumble out to greet me and Darry's waiting on the porch. Everyone stops dead in their tracks as all eyes land on Riley. Darry immediately storms down and stands in front of me giving me a 'you-better-explain-to-save-your-skin' look.

"First off, I didn't get anybody pregnant. I'm still a virgin thank you. She is an abandoned baby that I found and took into the firehouse for the past couple days." Darry looks skeptical but allows me into the house.

"Okay Ponyboy, so you found her, alright so what now?" Darry asks as we sit on the couch. I take Riley into my arms and the guys all crowd around to see, grinning from ear to ear.

"The guys down at the firehouse wanna put her…in a kids' home Dar. You've told me since Mom and Dad died, those homes are something to fear, I can't let this little baby go to some hell house even you are scared to set foot in. She needs a family Dar and family is everything." My gaze never breaks his and I can see him slowly break his tough parent facade for a look of pity for Riley.

"Alright, and let me guess, you think that home is here? What, do you just quit school to start assuming responsibility for her? Do you even know…?" I tune out the next three minutes of his speech, knowing what he's saying and my already prepared defense. When he's done, I speak up.

"Darry I've been takin' care of her for the past two days, she won't let anyone else so much as touch her. Look I'll prove it." I say holding Riley out to him, as soon as he touches her she starts crying and I'll pull her back as he flinches in surprise.

"Well…the kid definitely likes you Pony." Darry says after observing how I coo and rock her for a minute.

"Yea," I nod, "Dar I can't send her to that home when she cries if I leave the same room. I've spent the last two days getting to know her and you really expect me to just abandon her to that-that living Hell?" I remember to reign in my temper before continuing in a huff.

"I know you're far from keen on the idea of me quittin' school like Soda, but Darry, for the first time in _months _I'm starting to-to feel less like life's just going through the motions. I'm starting to feel and smile again Dar, I'm happy-_she _makes me happy."

"Ponyboy…" I look up and see everyone's sad and gloomy faces; they all know Johnny's death was hardest on me if anybody, but I haven't gotten back to normal like the rest of them.

"Listen, I know I'm nearing fifteen, not even close to a legal adult yet. I know I don't have my feet under me, I know. I know it'll be tough and that I'm responsible for a _human being _who's completely dependant on me for the first year of her life. I know once I accept I can't back out, and this is a lot tougher then any old rumble. I know I'd be giving up my one shot at a great future for a whole lot of…well stuff no kid at fifteen needs."

"Ponyboy, your one job is school. Period, point blank. I get that things have been rougher on you then anybody else, certain you have the right to that and I'm not really helping. You don't even know what you're getting into Pony, the responsibility, the sacrifices-any of it. You may say so, but what happens when you decide you don't wanna play house anymore. As much as I hate to admit it, that place I taught you to fear is the best place for her." My head shoots up like a bullet, and I gape at Darry in utter disbelief, along with the rest of the nodding along gang.

My temper flares before I think, "What?! Then what about me, huh?! If you think that place is so perfect for her, then why didn't you shrug off me and Soda to them?! You were in the exact same position I am, and you're tellin' me I can't make the same choice?!"

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, how dare you!" Darry jumps up, his temper flaring too, and I know I went to far just like anybody who badmouths Darry's choices about me and Soda. "I was _NEVER _in the exact same position as_ you. _I was a legal adult and your next of kin. That _filthy brat _you found was just abandoned, left for dead with nobody to care. You always have us Ponyboy! Always! I didn't want you and Soda to lose touch in that place; we're all we've got after Mom and Dad!"

"_FILTHY BRAT?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU RAT BASTARD! SOMEONE DOES CARE, I CARE, AND HER MOM CARED ENOUGH TO WANT HER TO BE HAPPY! AND WE'RE ALL WE'VE GOT, HUH?! FUNNY, LAST TIME I CHECKED, MOM AND DAD DIDN'T ASK YOU TO THROW YOUR PRECIOUS LIFE AWAY!" _I'm seething, my face beet-red and every vein in my head bulging while the guys are trying to hold both of us from advancing on each other.

"Well then if you think you care enough to do what I did, go ahead. But I'll be damned if you're going to do it in this house with such disrespect! It was my choice to do what I did, but if you can't appreciate it THEN GET OUT!"

I do just that. After calming Riley down, blocking out that anybody else is even here so I don't take my anger on her, I grab the diaper bag and her and vamoose. I feel the guys looking at me solemn-faced, and Darry boring eyes of hate on my back, but I don't care. I walk down five blocks thinking about where to go; if I go to the firehouse Darry or one of the guys will non-stop pester me and Riley. Then it hits me; this is eerily similar to the first time I ran away from Darry's tyranny, so why not go to the same place, Windrixville. I can't ride the train like last time because I've got Riley, so I need to find another way down there. I'm sure they'd accept a hero, and give him and his impromptu daughter a place to live.

The question is; how to get down there? I could always get a ride from the guys at the firehouse. Maybe a little cash too. Once there, I'll get a job, maybe at a diner or as a farmhand given how it's the country and I'm a strong back. I need all my stuff though, if I'm actually going to live there. So I storm back in and make as fast a dash as I dare with Riley, to my room. I grab all my books, clothes, hair stuff, bed sheets and pillow, toothbrush, floss, toothpaste, and my schoolbag.

Carefully filing everything away in the big suitcase from the hall closet and having to press on it to hook the two brass closers on the lid, I fling my schoolbag over the shoulder not holding the diaper bag. Once I'm packed and loaded with everything except the furniture and the walls, I storm out again. I walk to the firehouse and kick on the backdoor since my hands are full. Chief lets me in, and on seeing the suitcase shakes his head sadly.

"Pony-Fire you-"

"I'm not living here, Chief, I need a ride to Windrixville and some cash. Darry is dead to me after what he called Riley and they know I'm leaving because Darry screamed at me to get out." I quickly cut him off.

"I knew things would get bad but... *_Sigh_* Alright Pony-Fire what's your plan?"

I stop and think for a minute, "I want emancipated from Darry, I need drop-out papers and a work permit from school. We've gotta take Darry to court so I have proof I'm emancipated and it shouldn't take long judging from what he said. After that it's off to Windrixville, you don't mind me putting you as an emergency contact and stuff like that do you?"

"Nah, I suppose not but I'm glad to see your using your head for the possible consequence of not having the paperwork. What about what your plans are for when you get to Windrixville with Riley?"

"First step, get her papers to the county hospital and make us both residents. Second, get a place to stay and start looking for a job. Third, get acquainted and comfy in town then write to you and my family once I'm stable." I explain as we sit down in his office.

"Good, I'm glad to see you've at least got an idea what you're doing. What work are you thinking about? And what kinda place you looking at?"

"Um, well a line of work like a little diner, or a farmhand seeing as that's the country area of OK. As for a place to stay, I was thinking room and board arrangements as bartering for work, aside from my job, until I've got enough money to get a place."

"Alright Pony, you have four days to get your paperwork squared away. When you get all that settled or if you don't we gotta kick you out, sorry but it's the rules. Is that clear boy?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Robert Bob." I say with a straight back and salute to show my respect.

"Very good, now go get situated up in the home and board. Lunch will be in a bit." With that, I make my way up and settle Riley in the crib near the bed I've slept in over the weekend. I try to coax Stephen into holding her getting an idea.

When Riley starts crying in Stephen's arms, I don't take her back but coo to her and tell her she's okay. Riley amazingly stops crying and Stephen breaks into a grin. I do this with the chief and Roger and have them talk to her until she's comfortable with them enough to not cry when I leave the room, having them distract her. I ask all three of them to watch her while I go to talk to Darry about court after lunch. Walking back up the walkway and to the door I knock sharply, not scared but confident in my plan and hoping it's Soda or one of the gang who answers.

I'm in luck as my goofy movie star brother answers the door with a relieved but confused smile. "Where's the kid Pony?" He asks,

"I left her in the Chief's care for the afternoon. I need to speak with Darrel, Soda." I say keeping my face blank as I formally refer to my eldest brother. I try to ignore the stab of guilt as Soda's face falls, but he lets me in.

"Hey Darry, uh, Ponyboy wants to talk." Darry smiles cockily at my return.

"So you gave the kid up after one day did ya?"

"Shut your goddamn mouth you bastard." I say icily, "She's being kept an eye on by the guys down at the firehouse. I'm here to talk to you."

"Excuse me? Watch your mouth when you're a guest in somebody else's home." He snaps back.

"Darrel, I want emancipated. You already booted me yea, but I want the papers to prove I'm not your responsibility." I explain before he can interrupt, keeping my voice dull.

"Fine by me, the courthouse is still open and we can be rid of each other before tomorrow." Darry's eyes narrow.

"Ponyboy, Darry, wait is this really what you both want." Soda looks to us with a pleading look and I feel another stab of guilt being reminded how he hates being the referee between Darry and me.

"Yea, Soda, it is for me. I can't take anymore of his bull-crap. I thought things would get better after two months but it looks like we'll never see eye to eye. Don't worry, I'll still talk to you and the guys, but Darry is allowed nowhere near me or my _filthy brat _of a daughter. As soon as I've got everything I need, we're splitting for Windrixville. Feel free to visit once I write you that we're comfy, I'll be more then happy to see you and the guys and I hope Riley will get to know you all as her uncles." I give him a warm smile, a hug, and a pat on the back.

"O-okay yeah, sure, I'll, uh, see you then. Be sure to write then." He's fighting tears and I now know how it feels to be torn.

The drive to the courthouse is filled with silent tension so thick you can touch it. I make sure not to look at Darry as we walk up to the lady behind the glass window under Family Court.

"Hello ma'am, I would like to be emancipated from this gentleman's custodial care." I say politely, giving her my best smile.

"Okay and I'll need both of your names, ages, birthdays, social security numbers, occupations, and reason for emancipation filing your relationship to one and other all filled out on these with your signature and date on the bottom." The lady hands me and Darry two identical clipboards and pens. We finish at the same time and hand them back as she looks over them.

"Okey-dokey and you both have a mutual consent for complete emancipation under the premises of the guardian/older brother wanting to terminate any and all responsibility of the minor and the minor's actions, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, that's right." I answer.

"Okay then, I'll need you both to look over and sign and initial at the appointed places." She says handing us a three page packet. Darry goes first being the adult and guardian, and when I'm done she takes the papers and does a double check of them.

"Um ma'am, may I please get a copy of those papers?" I ask politely.

"Of course you can, just give me one minute and I'll be back with the copy."

She walks off for two minutes while Darry and I look away from each other in silence. When she comes back with two copies, she presses a notary stamp on the original and the copies, then hands us each a copy while filing away the original.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you and have a nice day." I wave as I walk out of the courthouse with Darry behind me.

Immediately I walk off to the firehouse making sure he doesn't follow. When I come home I see Riley's fussy but taken care of. Taking her in my arms as I put the papers in the folder with her medical and adoption papers, I coo in a baby voice about how happy I am. The next day I grab the folder and my schoolbag and head off to my last day of public education. In the office I walk up to the receptionist and show her my emancipation papers, and then I ask for a transferable work permit.

It's only until I have that safely in hand that I ask for dropout paperwork. She looks at me sadly but hands me the forms and tells me what to fill out. I sit down and fill the forms out, then ask for a copy of them. With that, done I tell her to have a nice day and walk out after signing myself out for the day. I walk back home after only an hour and snuggle back into my covers once I put my schoolbag and paperwork up.

Around two or three I go back to the courthouse with all my papers and Riley. Since the hospital already obtained and handed over the adoption papers, I don't have to go through the Clerk of Courts. Chief comes with me because he assumed responsibility for Riley until she would go to that home. We get a meeting with the judge in twenty minutes.

"Okay, so this is the case of firehouse Orphan #1124435. What can I do for you Mr. Robert Bob and Mr. –well I'll be, it's Mr. Ponyboy Michael Curtis from the custody case of you and your brother…hahaha Sodapop Curtis, correct?" The judge looks over the many papers spread out on his stand over the case and my recent history. "Oh, so things really haven't gone well with you and, uh, Darrel Curtis Jr.?...complete emancipation on consent of both parties…huh. Well that's too bad, but, uh, what do you have to do with this case, son?"

"Y-your Honor, upon complete emancipation from my brother I would like to petition the adoption of the firehouse orphan into my care as my adopted daughter." I begin.

The case concludes after a half an hour hearing. In a quick summary, I explain to the judge, that because of my and Darry's estranged relationship I plan on moving to Windrixville. He agrees to award me adoptive custody of the now official Riley Patricia Curtis on the condition that Chief will be the backup supporter for me and Riley. Upon establishing residency and occupation in Windrixville I am to report to that county's court and the report will in turn be transferred back to here.

I have thirty days to do this or I am to be escorted back to Tusla by Chief. He is to have daily contact with me all during this trial period and I'm to report to a court appointed social worker, notified ahead of time in Windrixville, our living status. Since I have a transferable work permit and am fully emancipated I am able to work. I filed the adoption and birth certificate through the court and am to wait two to three days before leaving with Chief for Windrixville.

-chapter end-

A/N: Yea! First chapter down, let me now what you think. Let me say this now; No, Riley is not related to the Curtis' or ANY of the other Greasers, I had her look like she does so it wouldn't be too far fetched that she and Pony **_c__ould _** be related to an outside observer, and for two reasons:

1. I think the main problem in adoptive situations is that if the kid looks too different they either get picked on because of it or they have problems with it themselves or both.

2. Ponyboy's resemblance to Riley helps motivate him to think of her as his daughter more easily. As is the reason that in most adoption situations the adopters ask for kids that resemble them or share basic physical traits.

Okay that's it for the first chapter. I'll only update if I get at least five reviews or PMs for ideas, criticisms, and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off I'd like to thank all those who are reading this story and xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx for being the first to review. To uphold your hopes yes, Darry will get his just deserts in this chapter and you'll get to see snippets of Pony and Riley's life. Enjoy, Read, and Review.

Disclaimer: don't own it. If I did, all the Darry haters from the point in the novel where he hits Pony would be loving me.

-Chapter Start-

The next day I wake up at the crack of dawn to get both me and Riley ready. When I come down all packed up I expect the guys to wave and say have a good life, but Chief motions me into his office. I set Riley's car seat on the desk and sit my suitcase by the chair I sink into.

"What's up Chief?" I ask.

"I can see your mind's made up, alright here." He gets a key from his pocket and unlocks the top drawer of his desk, pulling out letter envelope, and tossing it on his desk. "That's from me and the team, we figured this would happen and knew you'd need a little help."

I open it and pour out its contents; Money. I count it all up and my eyes bulge outta their sockets as my mouth hits the floor. "Two-hundred bucks, but Chief I-"

"Don't think anything of it kid, it's nothin'. You are family these past two months, and family takes care of their own. You've rightly decided that girl is your own. So when ya get to Windrixville, go to the county hospital and set her up as a patient and you as a resident, a new man. Understand?" I nod, my throat having choked up.

"It's just funny how my new family supports me better then my own brothers." I smile ruefully.

"I know it may not seem much like it now kid, but just like the first time you ran off they'll come to realize how much they care for you. Then they'll have to realize that to care for you they'll have to start caring for Riley too." He sighs deeply, "C'mon, I'll drive you down there in my car. Let's get you and that little one loaded up."

Less then half an hour later; with the biggest thank you I've ever given with some shed tears to the ten selfless people helping me, and a brief struggle with the car seat, we're on our way. Riley sleeps peacefully in the backseat, for the trip while I decide to dose off due to the exhaustion from the past few days. I don't know for how long I sleep but I'm jolted awake as we pass over the train tracks leading into Windrixville and Riley's still snoozing.

"Did she wake up at all?" I ask sleepily.

"Nope she's been out all three hours I've been driving." Chief states tiredly before cracking a grin, "You too, but I can't hold it against either of ya. She's a baby and you, well you've seen better days kid. It is goanna be tough here as a new teenage dad, the first thing you need are some immediate plans. So, what do you think are your priorities, boy?" He asks as we pull into a Diner for lunch.

"First step, get her papers to the county hospital and make us both residents. Second, get a place to stay and start looking for a job. Third, get comfy in town then have you bring Soda and the boys down once I pass this trial period." I parrot as we sit down at a booth.

Chief nods, "Good boy, I'm glad to see yer taken this more seriously then most kids and even some adults would. Remember call my number everyday." He warns.

"Yep, I got it memorized." I say, puffing out my chest in pride.

After a nice lunch Chief stands saying he's gotta get back. I stand up and shake his hand.

"Well kid it's your new life now. Congratulations and welcome to a new manhood. I know you'll be a good dad." He pats me on the back in a fatherly hug and says bye to Riley before I watch him leave.

I heave a sigh sitting back down for a quick leisure period before getting straight down to business. When I feel someone timidly touch my shoulder.

"E-excuse me, would you happen to be _the _Ponyboy Curtis? The one who, a couple months, back saved those kids in the burning church with his friend…?" The cute redhead waitress I look over to see trails off, not knowing the friends name.

"Johnny, Johnny Cade is the name of my friend. Yeah, I'm, uh, _that _Ponyboy Curtis. This is my new daughter, Riley." I say gesturing a hand to the little one in the car seat.

"Oh my god, she's adorable! I-I'm guessin' from those bags y'all are intendin' to stay?" She asks, looking up at me, but her gaze falling back to the floor in a fluster.

"Uh-huh, and, uh, thank you. Um, s-so do you know of any farmers that might need a live-in hand? Or maybe, um, any little houses for sale?" I find it awkward asking the first person I meet for help with my situation.

"Oh yes, um, Mr. Jenkins is the old farmer off route fifteen, on the edge of town. He's old and lives by himself in a nice little house, but he's too stubborn to sell his farm. He's also a bit, well, harsh a-and crabby, so he tends to scare off most looking to help except those that know him. I don't know about any houses for sale or anything like that though, sorry…" She looks glum about not being able to help me further so I give her a reassuring smile and thanks that make her blush about fifty shades darker then a tomato.

With a bounce in my step I head over to the county hospital, a little clinic about twenty minutes from the Diner according to the girl, who also gave me directions to the courthouse and the farm…and her phone number. She's cute, but I've got more important things to worry about in the month ahead. After making it to the little clinic I walk up to the reception desk, where a plump woman looks up at me from a magazine.

"Howdy Sugar, how can I help you?" I chuckle at her greeting.

After explaining that I want to make my daughter and I registered patients and residents, I hand over Riley's medical papers and birth certificate. Which she gives me a copy of and explains that the Tulsa hospital I was born at should send over my stuff through fax. She comically falls over when I tell her my name, date of birth, and social security number, though mostly my name.

"Y-you mean the same Ponyboy from that church fire two months ago?" She asks disbelievingly as I help her sit in her chair. I nod, "God Almighty," She breaths.

After we get things calmed down at the clinic, I give her the info of my social worker here. I head off to the courthouse to meet the lady myself, when out of the blue I feel something small wham into my legs. It nearly knocks me over and in fear of falling I grip the car seat to my chest for dear life, dropping my suitcase in the process. When I'm sure I'll stay upright I re-grip the handle of the car seat, and look down to find a wide-eyed blonde boy wrapped around my legs.

"Joseph! Joseph, how ru-" the lady I look up to see stops berating the boy by cutting herself off with a gasp. I recognize her somewhat as one of the teachers from the church, and smile.

"Hi, long time no see ma'am. I'm guessing nearly tackling me is a way for the boy to thank me for saving his life?" I look down and see the boy vigorously nod.

"I-I almost didn't recognize you with your hair starting to go back to brown, but there have been rumors all day that our church hero came back. T-to stay here, too." The boy stutters releasing me.

"Rumors? These rumors wouldn't happen to be from that little diner just past the train tracks leading into town, would they?" I smile thinking about the cute, redheaded waitress as they both nod.

"Are they true, the rumors of you stayin' I mean?" The boy looks up at me with wide eyes and smiles so big that I'm scared his jaw will fall off when I nod.

"Yep, um, I'd like you to meet Riley, my adopted daughter." I stoop down and let the boy see her when I catch him eyeing the car seat with curiosity. "You can't touch her, mind, because she's real finicky with strangers." I laugh as they both just blatantly stare at each other.

"Adopted?" The lady asks as she stoops down by the boy to see her too.

"Yea, I found her abandoned and took her in. That's the big reason I'm here, is my family hated the idea and my oldest brother who used to be in charge of me threw me out. I'm legally, fully emancipated and on my own save for some close friends helping me out." I give the lady a comforting smile when she starts tearing up at my dilemma.

"Please, stop by the new church anytime, the children would love to see you. Two months and they still go on about how great you are. We heard about the other boy who was with you, Johnny?" I nod, the pain resurfacing rendering me mute. "I'm sorry for your loss." She wraps me in a hug and I now solemnly continue my trek to the courthouse after they've left.

At the courthouse, I check in with my social worker. Lillian Jenison was a petite, typical, Oklahoma farm girl. Her sun kissed skin and her sun bleached blonde hair looked like she overall had gotten way too much sun. She had an upbeat, almost hyperactively cheerful, personality and was happy to note my plans and how we were settling into the town already. After getting a major headache from the first five minutes with her sheer optimism, I change and feed Riley for the third time that day and rock her so the Lillian can note how I take care of her. Don't get me wrong, she _was_ hungry, but I wanted Lillian to note how good I was at all the basics.

Once that's done I have to wonder how I'm goanna get to and from the edge of town to here everyday. That's even if the farmer agrees to let me and Riley stay, I need a car. I also need to look at more suitable living arrangements once I start working if things go the way I hope they will. My troubles ebb for now, as a kid about my age pulls up in his pick up asking if I need help. Throwing my stuff in the truck's bed and hooking Riley into the backseat, I ask the kid, Jeremy, to take me to Mr. Jenkins' farm.

He of course asks my story, promptly gapes at the fact I'm the Hero of Jay's Mountain, and sets to trying to explain a little about Windrixville to me. He's nice enough to warn me about how to act around Mr. Jenkins.

"Call him sir. For everyone's best interest, keep answers short and honest. Don't speak unless you're spoken to, and if he interrupts you pursue the direction change. Always look him in the eye, stand your ground, and be as polite as humanly possible while not seeming inept at figuring things out for yourself by asking too many questions. Don't screw anything up by not asking about something either." After those few pointers my head's spinning.

"Oh, o-okay, um, thanks for the pointers, I'll keep 'em in mind." I say as the storm in my brain clears. I thank Jeremy as he gives me his phone number and tells me to call him for a ride if things don't go well.

With my things and Riley in hand I make my way up to the nice looking little house. Mr. Jenkins is sitting in the rocking chair on his porch as I stroll up. He lazily cracks open one closed eye at me and I stop, standing at attention as best I can. He shakily gets up and walks in front of me carefully examining me for a small eternity. When his eyes stop at Riley, I notice the both puzzled and sadden look in his eyes. He straightens, turning to face and address me.

"How may I help y'all, youngin'?" He eyeballs me warily.

"Hello Mr. Jenkins, sir. I'm lookin' for housing in trade for work." I tersely explain.

He nods, "Son, I run a tough camp. Most folks wantin' work turn tail after the first day. What makes you think you have the guts, others didn't?"

"I honestly don't know, Mr. Jenkins, sir. I might not have the guts but I have determination, a strong back, stubbornness, and a reason to carry on now, no matter how bad things get." I look him straight in the eye, a look of fire matching his.

"Oh? Just what is your reason and just how strong be your will?" His eyes change to a scrutinizing, cross-examining gaze.

"My will matches my stubbornness and the sheer amount of importance my reason holds combined. Because, my reason is not of myself but something important to the world; she's my daughter, Riley Patricia Curtis. Without her I have nothing because I had so much taken from me that I was to a point of a meaningless existence. My friend's promise was the only thing keeping me alive even though I didn't live. When I gained her I remembered what it was to be truly alive, and had to give what little still remained of my old life to have her. She _is _my life, therefore nothing takes importance over her and I'll do anything for her."

The old man steps back three steps at the intensity of my glare. His eyes begin examining me with a new light of respect, but still hold certain wariness' about me. I notice his eyes are glossed over, as if remembering something. Finally, he sighs deeply and I watch the years pile onto his aged face, the weight of the world making his shoulders slump. A long silence follows before he talks again.

When he speaks his voice seems almost broken, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ponyboy Michael Curtis, and yes, that is my real name." I can't help but crack a grin. "You may laugh, Mr. Jenkins, sir." Surprisingly he shakes his head, his mouth set in a firm line.

"I do not laugh at the name of a boldly proud man. Those that stand by their names, stand by their reasons of will and life to let nothing stand between them and a goal, those are proud men even if not physically men yet. It is incredible to see such spirit in such a youngin'. I lost the same as you, my wife and children, to where I felt like givin' up. A promise I made to my wife before she died is the only thing left of me. I haven't found something to make me live truly again, for I am old and will see my lost loved ones in only a matter of time. So, there isn't a need. I am glad to see other people when they are able to pull themselves from such darkness."

I pity this man and respect him. I can also guess why most didn't get the job or left after the first day. He leads me into his house and I look around while he guides us. It's nice, a good sized kitchen and living room are the first things. It's plain but well furnished and comfy, overall a nice homey feel. He shows me my room, bare but a bed and dresser though it's big enough for me to fit a crib in and still move around. It then hits me I don't have a crib of my own for Riley…which means…_crap I hope he doesn't get offended, _I think to myself.

"You can move the crib from my old nursery in your room, Ponyboy. My little ones weren't _that _little." He smiles at the stunned look on my face.

"U-uh, th-thank y-you sir." I trip something awful over my words but he just crackles out loud.

"Call me Woody." He extends his hand, which I have to set the suitcase down to shake.

The rest of the hour is spent getting my room set up and getting Riley comfy. I realize that I'll have to get more pre-fold diapers and formula for her soon. I shove the detail to the side for now as she's not out this very minute. Woody let me have his old rocking chair and stroller along with the crib. I set the rocking chair by the room's window. While the crib rests near my bed as I gently rock Riley in the chair, the stroller sits near the door.

"Well Riley, it looks like this is home sweet home, for now." I smile at the sleepy baby snuggled to my chest, as I wonder what our new life will be like from here on out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on boy! You call _that _haulin' hay?" The old man continues to laugh as I sweat pushing the loaded down cart to the barn in order to clean his animals' stalls and feed some of them.

"Be quiet old man! You know from experience that this is harder then it looks! I'd say I'm doing fine!" I retort as he chuckles.

Two months here and still we have friendly arguments about my skills as a hand. Riley giggles from the old man's lap as he supports her in a sitting position with his arm, and uses the other had to make sure she doesn't fall forward.

"Heh, heh, I'd say your kiddo agrees with me, Ponyboy. You'd think with a name like that y'all would be good at haulin'!"

"Oh, ha-ha, that's real funny Woody." I roll my eyes, "We both know Riley is a total daddy's girl. Aren't you, Sweetie-Pie?" Her response is more bubbly laughter and clapping her chubby hands.

After I finish my afternoon chores, I join the old man and Riley on the porch with a rewarding glass of sweet tea. Taking my bubbly daughter high into my arms, I coo as she laughs above my head. She thinks Woody and I are the funniest people alive, but she has a bright lovability that shines in any size spotlight in town. Already I can make out her outgoing and friendly personality coupled with the Curtis' tomboy outlook yet still acting ladylike. That's how I'll raise her, to be just like Mama but still be a tough girl that can handle herself.

The trial period passed by like a breeze, and with it the somewhat outcast feeling still lingering in town for those that didn't know or felt off about me. I go into town everyday with Riley and the old man, helping out at any menial tasks I can just for the sake of helping folks. The farmer pays me decently, and the town loves their impromptu handyman/for-hire hero and his tiny sidekick. I fit in really well here, and I enjoy going to the new Windrixville Church on Sundays, even had Riley baptized last month when I passed the trial.

I've started looking at renting that little white house near the heart of town for two hundred a month, but I just can't bring myself to leave my place with the farmer I know Riley will start calling 'Grandpa'. I've also been putting off okaying the guys a trip to see us but I'm still in daily contact with the Chief and everybody. I still haven't heard a word from or about Darry, though not for Soda's lack of trying. Sending the gang pictures of Riley and my life now is the only thing keeping them from strangling me through the phone lines for keeping them away.

I miss 'em all, I really do, but I know with them will come Storm Darry and he's the last thing I want when I'm only just settled in. The old man and I talk a bit, watching the sunset before it's Riley's bedtime, and mine with her. After I read to Riley and as I lay there before I snooze, Johnny-Cake still pops in my head and I smile thinking about how Riley is the exact opposite of him. There's no doubt in my mind; he'd of loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Riley, you can do it. C'mon baby girl, that's it." I cheer on my little girl as I do our morning Tumble Time routine. Ever since she was a week old, I do daily stretching and exercises with her lying out on a mat on the floor.

"One…two….three, that's it Riley." I count out the number of times I bring her knees to her chest and back down as I lightly pull her up by her hands.

Next I make her roll over, then lay her back down on her back and have her roll over again, and five more times before I let her actually start to crawl. I watch her crawl over to the shapes puzzles I lay out for her among the other toys in the playroom I made. The toys all came from the guys, the town, my own pocket, and my own hands. I often let five or six of the younger church kids come over, if it isn't Sunday or a preschool day, and play with Riley.

I look around proudly at our home. After finally getting the guts to move out of the farmer's -though I still work there and visit even on my days off- I moved into the little white house I had my eye on and set to, fixing and polishing until it glowed with pride and love. It took only a month to get all settled in with all the help from the townsfolk and our friends at the church. After nearly five months of living here, I don't think I can keep the guys away any longer based on there over the phone threats.

For the past three months they've all started cooing to Riley through the line and they all agree she's got Soda's goofball, smiling charm. She loves too babble back at them but I always have to wipe her excessive drool from the phone after their conversations. Babies are the messiest little balls of sunshine in a person's life; that I will guarantee. Besides being messy and bubbly, Riley is also really smart. I read to her every night since our first night here and she seems more aware then a lot of the babies her age here, maybe because of that.

She can already pick up and hold a crayon, I'm teaching her to hold a pencil but it's too thin for her chubby little fingers. She's already learning to spell words with blocks, and I'm teaching her basic math –even if I don't know whether she gets it- too. Though she absolutely loves our reading time, seems she has a taste for any book but really likes the classic adventure books. I sit and talk with her, teach her, play with her so much that I forget I'm actually fifteen.

Truth is, I don't really mind. I can't imagine a single minute without my sweet little angel, and I'm thrilled to watch her grow up. I decide it's been long enough; the guys are goanna get to share in this, even if Darry comes too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old man waits with me just past the railroad tracks leading into town for the whole gang to arrive. I have Riley dressed up in a light blue and white polka-dotted dress that goes down to the backs of her thighs. A white linen, button-down dress shirt is underneath this and black buckle dress shoes with white knee-socks complete the outfit. Her brunette locks are brushed down and kept out of the way by a blue flower-clip. I made sure she already has sunscreen on, to protect her from the harsh summer sun, and her blue and white sunhat is on her back but kept their by the tied bowstring under her chin.

We only wait for fifteen minutes, before the old truck pulls into view followed by chiefs Impala. The car doesn't even come to a full stop over the tracks before Soda, Steve, and Two-bit all clamber out and promptly tackle me to the dirt. Soda gives me giant noogie in his arm hold while Steve and Two-bit take turns trying to get on our backs. Chief, Darry and the old man all gawk at us waiting for the wrestling match/death hug to stop, but Riley giggles for more at the old man's side in her stroller.

"Dada, Dada!" Suddenly time freezes, we all slowly look over to the laughing and clapping little girl as she sings Dada to time of her clapping. She just gushes more over all the attention, kicking her legs and outstretching her arms for me.

I run over and scoop her up in a single stride as I spin her around, then hug her and plant a big kiss on her cheek. She bursts out in more giggles as I marvel over her first word. I bring her over to the guys, all wide-eyed and giddy at finally getting to meet her since that little drama at the house. I let each of the guys hold her.

"Hey there, little one, I'm your Uncle Soda. Can you say Soda? S-o-d-a, huh? C'mon say Soda." Soda makes funny faces at her after a full three minutes of sounding out his name.

And were your uncles Two-bit and Stevie." Steve says with his arm around Two-bit's shoulders. After a full five more minutes of the boys gushing over her, I pull her away from her newest group of adoring fans and hand her to Chief.

"Well howdy there, Darlin'. You remember me, huh?" Riley responds by pulling on chief's mustache. We all roll at that one.

"Alright boys, let's show 'em around this little town, huh Woody?" I completely ignore Darry's very existence for the moment.

"Sure, sure boy, though it ain't much it is home."

"Awe c'mon, they'll love it. Especially when there's this tiny people magnet tagging along for the ride, and the chaos that will be sure to follow this group, the town will love them back." I say, tickling my little girl and jerking my head in the direction of my friends.

It is then and only then, that I turn to Darry and offer a forced smile. He only glares at me, but this is the only interaction of human nature I plan on allowing for his time here. Without a word I turn and start the tour of our sleepy little slice of heaven.

The entire afternoon is spent having a ball with the guys. Soda and Steve engage in a burping contest at the café for lunch. They even teach Riley, much to my chagrin, how to blow bubbles through a straw. Chief is thoroughly impressed with our house, Soda loves the playroom, and Riley gets a kick outta the boys playing with her toys like they're babies.

The townsfolk all stop and greet us throughout the visit. They all congratulate me on doing such a great job with Riley and her saying her first word. At the farm Steve and Two-bit insist on a hayride in the hauling cart. They even pretend to be horses and eat some hay for comedic effect. With Riley, they have a permanent fan of their antics before the end of the day. Unfortunately, not all good things last and ours ended as soon as Darry opened his mouth over dinner at our house.

"So, I guess you're just on top of the world now? Got everything going your way, don't ya?" I stiffen and glare at him over the home-made chicken parmesan on my plate. Everything goes quiet, even Riley stops smiling as I put down the spoon of mashed up chicken I was feeding her.

"It isn't like that; I have struggled these past few months. I've just been overly-blessed with all the selfless folks of this town going out of their way to make this our home. Have you ever heard of that Darry, home? Ya know where you come home to the love and support of your own family everyday?"

"You watch yourself." Darry warns, standing up.

"I don't think so," I say standing as well, "You're in my home, my town, as _my guests. _You have no rightful say in my life anymore Darry. Or did you forget?" I crack a smart-ass grin as he visibly flinches at the reminder of our standing and his situation.

"That may be, but-" He begins through clenched teeth to play the 'I'm your elder' card, but I cut him off.

"Why is it Darry that you can't just respect my decision and support what I'm doing? I don't expect pride, just support, but you threw me to the wolves. Only now, now that I've survived the storm you're angry, why?" I see his fists starting to clench and unclench at his sides, a vein bulges on his forehead, and everyone's starting to get uneasy. I notice Riley starting to tear up and shake; I'm starting to scare her.

"Darry if you wanna rumble that's all good and dandy, but let's take it out in the yard." I eye him warily and suppress a growl at his egging-on, cocky smirk.

"I'd love to." He agrees,

"Old man, take Riley to her room and watch her." I exchange a glance with Woody as he gets up and nods, taking Riley away before she starts crying. She won't let her tears fall as she looks fearfully up at me, my tough little girl.

As we step out in the yard, Soda and the guys all stand on the porch watching sadly but intently. I decide to see if I can't get my question answered.

"So, tell me why, Darry; why do you hate my little girl so much, huh? What's she done?"

"What's she done?!" He repeats dumbly, "That filthy trash baby stole and brainwashed my little brother. Made him grow up fast, just like I had to, the way I didn't want you to." We circle each other as we talk, our eyes never leaving the others', and my hate only builds.

"Darry that was my choice, just like yours regarding me and Soda. What I don't get, is why you hate an innocent baby for it. Take your hate out on me, blame it all on me. Just please, don't hate her, and don't say things you can't take back on her name. Whether you like it or not she is a Curtis, and you can blame and curse my name all you want, but that is an indisputable fact I proudly stand by. I'm not going to let you insult her, she's my daughter."

With those words Darry snaps and lunges, aiming a left straight in my face. I duck to the side, grab his fist, and throw my own blow. He uses his weight to throw me as he evades the punch, but I hook my leg in his and we both fall with me on top as I quickly land a couple blows to his face. I shift off as he tries to struggle and knee him in the ribs. As he loses his breath I grab his head with both hands and bash it on the ground. His fist yanks my hair and pulls me down as he struggles to get a hold of me while I thrash. He lands some blows on my back and gets me into an arm hold, chocking me.

"Why do you defend that brat, Pony? Why did you get so attached? Sure Johnny's death was-" He doesn't get in any more as I land a back kick in the stomach and he lets me go. I quickly jump on him and we both thrash about in a deadlock, my anger probably the only thing keeping me on level with my older brother.

"Why…why?!" I'm seething again; adrenaline is acting as my blood as I start seeing in red.

Suddenly it's like I black out but I'm still seeing what's going on. Darry's face is smashed into the ground as I throw him down. I see a gash open up on his head as my fist tightens on his throat, I punch and kick relentlessly as he struggles visibly more then I've ever seen. Yet it's like he's unconscious; all I feel is a numb sensation in my body. I slam his side into the house and throw my body against him, dimly hearing the sound of a crunch as I watch him scream. His eyes are wide with fear and bafflement as I finally get off him. When I'm pulled to my feet by Soda, I hear, see, and feel everything normally again.

I feel a dull pain in my side and my entire body is on fire. I see spots before my eyes and feel nauseous as my head pounds. I'm sweating heavily and breathing like an old dog, but I feel tired is all. After I don't know how long the tiredness doesn't leave but I feel completely normal otherwise. Then I look at Darry, he's covered in mud, blood, and grass stains. His hand is mangled and he has a dislocated shoulder. Every breath makes him wince and grunt so he must have some broken ribs to match his bashed in nose. Both that and his head spill blood freely, along with his for once silent mouth. I notice with great satisfaction he's missing at least a couple teeth.

"You wanna know why Darry?" I ask remembering his earlier question, "Because she made me feel like there was another way out besides killing myself. She became the very symbol of what little innocence I had left, the gold I had to keep for Johnny's sake as much as my own. I felt nothing and thought nothing but thoughts of meaninglessness; I thought of ending it all just to feel anything but empty. So, you hate the very person that saved my life. She saved me, Dar, saved me from myself."

"Ponyboy…" I look up to see the guys and Soda crying. Even Darry's crying but I can't tell if from the physical or emotional pain of what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of that night passed by in an exhausting blur, Darry went to the hospital and was charged with child endangerment and domestic violence. I got a child protection and restraining order for Riley against him. All the guys are a bit disappointed at me for going to such extremes but I'll do anything to stop a repeat of that night. Riley cried non-stop for two days about it and wouldn't let anybody but me and Woody near her.

It's been seven-and-a-half months since then and Riley's first birthday is right around the corner. She's started putting together simple sentences like "Riley wants cereal" or "I love Soda" she's started calling Woody and Chief 'Grandpa' only she calls Chief 'Grandpa Santa'. I laughed about that so hard I cried. She started walking a month after the guys' first visit and I make her walk everywhere from over snow mounds to up the curb, she always holds my hand too. The guys still visit her at least every week and call twice a day to talk to us.

Riley's learning at a break-neck pace, too. She's already reading at a kindergarten level and writing in both cursive and print. She can multiply and divide simple problems and knows how to count up to 100. She's having a hard time learning how to tell time, but she is trying. She's already bored with the shape sorter and the shape puzzles so I'm teaching her how to measure shapes with a little ruler and get perimeter and area. She's not ready for things like pre-algebra yet, but she's definitely more advanced then even I was at her age.

She's also growing in size, already being a little fashion diva with her sense of style; she wants me to do a different hairstyle everyday with her thick, waist-length locks. She already has a different pair of shoes for every _single_ outfit in her _entire _wardrobe and unlimited accessories. Still the center of adorable attention, I'm teaching her manners and table etiquette. She already has six teeth grown in so she's learning to brush her teeth and floss twice a day as well as potty training and to wash her hands after going.

All and all she's the politest, cutest, and smartest girl in town with every boy her age and two years-older already following her around like a servant. All the men are even wrapped around her finger while the women laugh and encourage her antics that Steve and Soda teach her. I couldn't be prouder and I love the praise. She's got a lot to learn but I'll always be there for her to help her along the way. She's a total daddy's girl to a T and so far we haven't had any behavioral problems –though I may seriously have to get a bat or a golf club for her to beat away all the admirers- and I'm thankful for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riley's birthday is finally here and the princess gets to be just that, a princess. We end up having it at the Kids n' Fun Zone and the _entire _town shows up to help us celebrate. There are about thirty different groups with two chaperones each. The food includes pizza, candy, a salad bar, a make your own sundae bar and of course the birthday cake.

Riley ordered an angle food cake because and I quote, "That's what a angel has to eat on the birfday (birthday)." With pink frosting and a lot of sprinkles, the girl _is obsessed _with sprinkles, and alsosparkles.

The day is just like any other with all the attention on her, the only difference is she gets cake and presents. She insists on feeding a bite of her cake just like she's seen mom's do with their kids on their first birthdays. As I lean down to take the bite she chuckles and, by sheer luck and element of surprise, she pushes my face into her plate. They of course get the whole thing on video so I have to laugh. Taking a swipe of the frosting off my face with my finger, I put it on my tongue and declare,

"Mm-mm yummy!" Everyone has to have their sides stitched as I flash a big smile at the camera and put a dab of frosting on Riley's nose.

Riley accepts all of her presents while I stand off watching with the guys. Mostly she gets toys, clothes, and clothes and toys _for _her toys. I groan half-heartedly realizing I'll have to live through about five-hundred fashion shows for Riley and her toys tonight, but looking forward to seeing her smile. _I only hope she doesn't dress _me_ up. _I think while I try to suppress a shudder at the thought of wearing a dress and make-up for the enjoyment of my sometimes, intentionally without cruel intent, cruel daughter.

Soda gets her an easy-bake oven and a kiddy-soda-maker. Steve gives her a new addition to her make-up _kit _collection, thanks Steve. Two-bit gives her a new arsenal of jokey prank novelties. Again I shudder because I'm the one who she pranks 99.9% of the time, the other .1% being Woody but he gets the lighter side of her pranks. Woody gives her a cowgirl outfit and promises to start teaching her how to ride her favorite pony on his farm, Sparkle.

The last of the group of her admirers walks up to her and hands her a heart-shaped box of chocolates, no need for worry. He leans in to give her a kiss and she goes a long with it without hesitation, time to worry. I spring into action and manage to jump beside Riley and lightly push her back with a hand on her forehead a split second before disaster.

"He-he, whoa now Tiger." I say to the boy with a thinly veiled attempt to hide a glare behind a smile as Riley sputters beside me. The boy's mom steps in and begins to pull the pouting boy away as Riley sneaks in front of me. She puts her hands under her chin and flutters her eyelashes at the boy to show no hard feelings before I push her back again as she whines.

"Great, looks like after the fashion show marathon we need a father/daughter talk." I mutter to the camera. While I smile and try to subtly steer the party away from the -admittedly cute from an outside perspective- fiasco, I'm thinking this;

_Here I was hoping I could just lock her away when she hit twelve and let her out at twenty-five. I knew it was a long shot, but still a father can dream, can't he? I at least thought something would happen when she was maybe eight, or even six, but one? Just give me a break, man. _

-Chapter End-

A/N: Yea! Ponyboy wins for once! Riley continues to be a super-diva, angel in disguise. (If you don't love her then a cat stole your soul and your as heartless as Darry) :p I'm out of ideas for what to do to continue this so I'll take any suggestions and see what my brain can turn out. It can be a serious addition to the plot-line or just a cutesy one-shot, I don't care.

I've already thought about doing one with Pony and or Riley sick and either taking care of the other. If I get a serious idea for the plot-line, I'm just going to take my favorite suggested one-shots and make them into one or two long-shot chapters (depending on how many there are and how many I like) then do a serious chapter following.

I don't have a serious update schedule yet as I'm juggling studying for mid-term exams, and writing my other serious story "The King Sings a Lullaby" for the Fate Stay Night Anime (If any of you know what that is and like the anime please read my story and review.)


End file.
